


Give Me A Prompt

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:19:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Literally leaving in 5 min.This actually happened except for the characters being me and my bro and yea mention of ao3 enjoy.~SleevesCakes/VickeyStarPs: I'm dead omg shadowhunters (MALEC)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally leaving in 5 min.   
> This actually happened except for the characters being me and my bro and yea mention of ao3 enjoy.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar   
> Ps: I'm dead omg shadowhunters (MALEC)

"Give me a prompt."   
Jake jumped as the voice spoke behind him.   
He turned around to see Ezekiel, hanging from the indoor balcony.   
"Dude, how did you even find me?"   
Jake had been hidden in one of the many nooks and crannies of the Library, doing research on the Egyptian gods.   
Ezekiel pulled out one of his many phones (Jake counted at least twenty last time) and began typing something.   
"The second thing I did when we first got here was map the Library out."   
Jake considered that for a moment, then tilted his head.   
"What's a prompt?"   
Ezekiel huffed, an exaggerated frown of his face.   
"A prompt is like a random story being made, sometimes with AU's, like... A ghost, a seelie, and a Minotaur walk into a bar, and you have to write the prompt into a story."   
Jake frowned. "So literally anything would work?"   
His fellow Librarian nodded.   
"Why are you asking me? Don't you normally ask Cassandra random questions like this?"   
Ezekiel scowled. "Ever since the vampire mission she's been telling me to write romantic things, like Romeo and Juliet."   
Stone shrugged. "Why don't you?"   
"Because everyone does it!" Ezekiel huffed, throwing his hands up in irritation, while giving Jake a minor heart attack as his balance wobbled.   
"Besides, I've never even seen it." The thief mumbled.   
"What?" Jake asked, a scandalized expression on his face.   
Ezekiel nodded. "Yup. The closest thing I've gotten was Gnomeo."   
Jake took a minute to digest that Ezekiel considered an animated movie about garden gnomes to sufficient as Romeo and Juliet.   
"Anyways, I don't write that kind of thing because basically everyone else has written that prompt, for every single fandom out there."   
Jake was still confused.   
"Fandom?"   
Ezekiel sighed again, rolling his eyes.   
"Never mind that, if I try to explain fan fiction to you we'll be here for half a century. Just give me a prompt!"   
Jake's mind was blank.   
"I don't know, you guys are the creative ones"   
Ezekiel continued to pester Jake, until he went silent.   
Jake glanced up after a minute to see the thief typing away at his phone.   
Must've thought of something.   
He got an email a couple minutes later, with a link to a website called Archive of our Own.   
He read a story about two men named Simon and Magnus, as Simon bugged Magnus for a prompt.   
edn


End file.
